In laser spallation a high energy pulsed laser (e.g., an excimer laser) creates a compressive force in a material, the compressive force propagates and reflects as a tensile wave. The force of the tensile wave exceeds the local tensile strength of the material and “spalls” the material while propagating. The spatting removes one or more fragments from the material.